Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices which send and receive a signal by converting electricity into infrared light or visible light using characteristics of compound semiconductors or are used as light sources.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors receive much attention as essential materials for light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) due to physical and chemical properties thereof.
Such a light emitting diode does not contain environmentally harmful substances such as mercury (Hg) used in conventional lighting apparatuses such as incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps and thus advantageously has superior eco-friendliness, long lifespan and low power consumption, thus being used as alternatives of conventional light sources.